Tornado of Five
by Frostfire of ThunderClan
Summary: One year after The Last Hope. All has seemed well... until now. Jayfeather has a new prophecy, like none before: After the three will return, light will return, and the shadows will leave. But when the wind comes, the five will be born, and rise from the ashes.
1. Prologue

**Hello all. This takes place one year after the last hope. FYI: Mousefur joined Longtail in StarClan, so has Dustpelt, and Greystripe and Sandstorm now reside with Purdy in the elder's den. Toadstep was killed by a fox. It's not exactly like it will be in Bramblestar's Storm, the new warrior's book, 'cause I edited some things. Like Foxleap is suppost to die, after the great forest battle, but I like foxleap. Other than that- it's just one year after Firestar's death. WAAAAA! I liked Firestar ;( Anyway- here it is so far.**

_Allegiances_

_ThunderClan_

**Leader**-Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy**-Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat**-Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

-Dewpaw- gray tom

**Warriors**

Millie-grey tabby she-cat

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

-Amberpaw- gray and white she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

-Seedpaw- ginger she-cat

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

-Snowpaw- white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

-Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molewhisker- brown and cream tom

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

**Queens**

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat; mother to Lionblaze's kits:

Featherkit- small gray she-cat

Ravenkit- black tom

Fallenkit- tortoiseshell she-cat

Hazeltail- gray and white she-cat; expecting Thornclaw's kits

**Elders**

Dustpelt- tabby tom

Brackenfur- golden tabby tom

Greystripe- grey tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

_Prologue_

The mists swirled above the lake, and a shadow stepped forward. "It is time. The Dark Forest has fallen, and the lake has settled in a gulf of peace and prosperity. Firestar's death marked a new era. That was one year ago."

"Well said, sister." Another shadow stepped out if the underbrush. "We need a little... roughing up. I'm sad to say that all our bellies are a little plump. Especially Cloudtail."

_Hrrmmaaaa_. A throaty laugh rumbles up as a third cat joins. "Ah, Jayfeather. I taught you well."

"Yellowfang. Good to see you again. StarClan has been a bit quiet."

The first cat smiled. "The whole world just stopped, and took a breath. But that is about to change."

"Hollyleaf is right. _After the three return, light will come, and the shadows will leave. But when the wind comes, the five will be born, and rise from the ashes._ Jayfeather, go. Tell the others. This is what I was told."

"Okay... I hate to go."

Hollyleaf smiled. "Not getting soft, are we, Jayfeather?"

"No, it's just that everyone back in ThunderClan seems to forgotten about the whole Dark Forest thing. Now they all just sit around and eat. We even let a ShadowClan cat walk into camp with news that it was Rownastar's birthday. I mean, we celebrate birthdays now! I just wish we could share dreams. I suppose we could, I could. No. Well..."

While Jayfeather was rambling on, Hollyleaf and Yellowfang padded away into the tall grasses, tails touching. They had became good friends since the Dark Forest fell.

Suddenly, and icy cool filled the clearing, ending the happy reunion.

A voice seemed to whisper...

_After the three will return, light will return, and the shadows will leave. But when the wind comes, the five will be born, and rise from the ashes... ashes... ashes..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Jayfeather woke with a start. He then realized that he was smiling. It _had_ been nice to see his sister again. The grey-blue tom shook off the daze. He sniffed. Dewpaw was still sleeping. So was Briarlight. Yawning, he stretched and sat up. Then he sniffed again, a strange scent coming to his nose. It almost smelled like. . . smoke.

Alarms went ringing off in Jayfeather's head. _Help! Fire! Save the kits! Get out!_ He started running, then skidded to a halt, realizing that, although he didn't like to admit it, he couldn't see the fire.

"Fire! Fire in the camp!" He yelled.

Dewpaw was up, scrambling around. "Jayfeather! Oh my StarClan, it's everywhere! Jayfeather, here let me help you out." He bounded over to the grey-blue tom and touched his tail to Jayfeather's nose. "Follow me."

Jayfeather hissed, but didn't argue.

"I can make it myself," Briarlight said. "It's okay, go." And she began dragging herself out of the den.

Camp was chaos. Lionblaze almost crashed into Dewpaw and Jayfeather, while looking for Cinderheart. "Jayfeather!" He gasped. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Jayfeather scowled. "I'm fine. I'm just glad I woke up in time. Now go, get your kits, we'll meet at the Gathering Island. I know it's not a full moon, but it's in the middle of the lake- water. The fire won't make it that far. Tell everyone to meet us there. Now find Cinderheart!"

Lionblaze nodded and dashed off, Dewpaw then leading Jayfeather out of camp, avoiding debris.

"Kits, kits, Featherkit! Ravenkit! Fallenkit! Where are you?" Cinderheart called.

"Cinderheart, over here!" Daisy called. She was helping Hazeltail along, because she was pregnant with Thornclaw's kits. Beside her were Featherkit, Fallenkit, and Ravenkit.

Lionblaze dashed up. "There you all are, Jayfeather says to meet on the island. It's in the middle of the water, so it's safe from the fire. I'm going to tell Bramblestar now. Be careful!" Before the three Queens could reply, he dashed off.

Bramblestar darted out of the Leader's Den. "Squirrelflight! Keep everyone calm, I'm going to make an announcement. Stay safe."

He dashed up to the top of the High Ledge. Suddenly Lionblaze was standing beside him. "Jayfeather says to tell all the cats to meet by the lake, or on Gathering Island."

"Got it!" Then, turning away from Lionblaze, he addressed ThunderClan. "Cats! Listen up, we're all going to meet at the Gathering Island! I've sent Cherryfall and Molewhisker to warn ShadowClan and RiverClan, and most of our cats will go through WindClan. Go to the Island!" He paused, to make sure everyone was listening. "Thornclaw, Birchfall: Help the elders! Island! Now! Dovewing, where did the fire start?"

"Umm…" Dovewing narrowed her eyes, concentrating, expanding her vision, grateful for a chance to use her power to help her clan. "By the Greenleaf Twoleg Place. It's we should be safe to go by WindClan. The wind started it."

"The fire's spreading!" Daisy's wail rises from the cats. "My kits!"

"Right, Island, now!" Bramblestar jumps down from the ledge and starts running, first checking to make sure that Squirrelflight is with him.

Purdy, Greystripe, and Sandstorm amble down the hill toward the lake. "I got it!" Purdy snaps at Thornclaw. "I may be old, but I can still walk."

"EAAAAAAAA! I'm on fire! It burns, it burns!" Cloudtail is lighting up the forest like a torch, setting it ablaze, his tale bright with fire. Brightheart rushes toward him.

"Stop setting things on fire! Hurry, get into the lake." She nudges him toward the water. As the two fluffy white mates dash onward, a tree cracks somewhere, falling. It makes a loud bang. This leaf fall is so dry, which is why the fire had an easy job.

The camp bursts up, ablaze with fire.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"Lionblaze, I need to talk to you." Jayfeather padded up behind Lionblaze.

"What is it? Is everything okay? How are the kits?" Lionblaze asked, turning away from Cinderheart.

"All the cats made it to the island, but most have some injuries. Cloudtail has some bad burns, along with most other cats. The kits are all okay, but Featherkit has a bad cough from the smoke, so does Sandstorm. I think Rosepetal broke a leg. But that's not what I need you for." Jayfeather's brow was creased with worry.

"Okay… what is it?"

'I need you to follow me."

"But I can't just leave Cinderheart and the kits!"

Cinderheart, who had been listening, padded up and said, "It's okay, we'll be fine. The fire seems contained. Go."

Lionblaze looked hesitant, but then nodded.

Jayfeather picked his way through the cats, but was annoyed, because everything smelled of smoke, and so he couldn't tell who most cats were. Still, he made do. When he found Leafpool and Dewpaw, the four cats all continued until they reached Bramblestar and Squirrelflight on the other side of the Island.

"Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, we all need to talk. Do you have somewhere private we could all talk? Away from cats like _Berrynose_." As he says this, Jayfeather spins around and pulls back a bush to reveal Berrynose crouching behind it.

"Oh!" Berrynose lets out an umphf before turning around.

"I may be blind, but I can still hear," Jayfeather mutters.

"Umm, yes, over here," Bramblestar leads the cats away from the rest of ThunderClan, and then over to another corner of the Island. "Yes?"

"I had a dream last night. Just a few hours ago, really. I woke up by a lake- a misty lake, but I don't think that's important. I saw Hollyleaf. Lionblaze- she says hi. Yellowfang was also there. She gave me a prophecy. She said: _After the three will return, light will return, and the shadows will leave. But when the wind comes, the five will be born, and rise from the ashes._"

"Well," Leafpool began, "'_The three will come_' obviously refers to the old prophecy. What was that about the wind?"

"_But when the wind comes, the five will be born, and rise from the ashes._" Jayfeather said.

"Hey, didn't Dovewing say that the wind had started the fire. And there are ashes now," Dewpaw said, hoping to impress his mentor.

"Hmm, yes that's true, good job Dewpaw," Jayfeather said. "But I think something big is coming, something much, much bigger. The fire was just the intro."

"Let's hope not, but I think Jayfeather might be right. Prophecies don't usually happen the day you get them," Squirrelflight says.

"Hmmm… we'll discuss this more later- we have much more pressing issues at hand. The other clans are arriving. I called an emergency gathering." Bramblestar nods, and then trots off, the rest of the cats following.

"Well," Rowanstar says, padding up. "How are you all holding up?"

Bramblestar opens his mouth, but Jayfeather answers. "Alright. I must get back to my patients, but please, let's start this gathering. We're all anxious." Then he pads off, leaving the group.


End file.
